Why I Hate Jacob Black
by Rose Tyler
Summary: Rosalie's POV: She hates Jacob Black. But not for the reasons you think.


Okay, it's definitely not my best, but it's just a little idea I was playing around with. I love Jacob, and I love Rosalie, and I figured she had to have more of a reason other than the natural-born-enemies thing that she claimed for hating Jacob. Please review and let me know what you think!

* * *

I hate her.

I hate Isabella Swan with all the hate I have. Aside for my hate for Jacob Black, of course.

She's a friend now, of course, even a sister. But I still hate _him_.

Everybody wonders why, but no one has dared to ever ask me. They know how I am.

The reason I hate him is this: Bella had a life.

Then she met Edward.

When Bella had been around at first, when they'd first started hanging out, it bothered me. What could a human possibly want with my brother? Well the answer was quite obvious there, actually. His looks, and his charm. But the thing is, _he'd_ never go along with it. So something had to be up.

When I discovered that he actually _loved_ her, I was honestly a bit irked. But when I'd found out that he was going to change her into one of us, I couldn't stand it. From the moment Edward had started talking to her, I hated her.

She was giving up all I had ever wanted! She was beautiful, she had a long unexplored life ahead of her, and best of all, she was HUMAN. She could have had children and grown old, lived a full life, to sit on a porch with her husband and watch her grandchildren play out in the yard. But she wanted _this_. This wonderful gift that felt to me like a curse. Extreme beauty, eventual knowledge of everything, strength and power that made me proud yet at the same time disgusted.

I would have done anything to trade places with her. Hell, I was actually _jealous_ of that human girl!

But she wanted to give it all up.

When we had left, I felt pleased. She was safe from this all. She could be human, like I so longed for.

And then, she found Jacob.

When Alice had seen her going to him, she saw Bella getting better. So of course, Edward was better. Still missing her terribly, though. And Alice and I saw potential between the two of them. They just sounded so cute together, and Alice had said it looked that way too. So good. Bella would get that future I'd wanted for her.

She looked at him the way she looked at Edward, but she didn't realize it. But there was something different about it. Edward, she looked at and needed as a drug. Jacob, he was a friend, someone who would never leave her, that she could always count on to be there for her, a soul mate. Someone that couldn't hurt her, could give her the chance to age, the chance to have a family, the chance to keep her friends and family. She was out of danger with him.

Even after he'd changed, and Alice couldn't see him anymore, I was silently cheering him on. Better a nasty werewolf that was at least human, to being damned to eternity on this earth, staying perfect and the same until the end of the universe.

Then Edward had decided to go back. I tried to stop him, to tell him it was better for her. But he wouldn't listen.

Then Alice had had the vision of Bella jumping off the cliff. I knew that anything was better than this, even death, and anyway, I figured Jacob or one of the other dogs would be able to save her.

Alice had gone back to check.

But I told him.

That's right, I was so desperate to avoid Bella bearing this curse for the rest of eternity, that I was willing to sacrifice my brother. I told him in a sympathetic voice that sounded as though Alice had also seen Bella die. And he had gone to the Volturi.

Of course, Alice and Bella had gone after him, and saved him. And we all went back to Forks.

Jacob fought for Bella as the time went on, and I secretly hoped that he'd win, though it was quite obvious that he was losing the battle for her heart.

I had tried to talk to her, of course, telling her my own story, spilling my heart out to her. But I knew as she nodded, through the sympathy in her eyes, that she was not going to change her mind.

It was with my power that I discovered exactly what had happened. How he had given up. See, here's the thing. I have a power, but nobody knows. I haven't felt as though sharing it was necessary. I've always been able to block Edward from the depths of my mind. So nobody knew. I can read memories, penetrate a persons' mind and poke around through their memories, see those memories as though it were a DVD on the video screen. And I saw him give up. Saying something about King Solomon, how he would be the one that loved her enough to let her go.

If a guy had told me that, I would have stayed with him. But no, not selfish, heartless Bella.

Now as Bella lies here with the baby killing her, he comes to see her, to sit with her and keep her company like a faithful little dog. It made me sick.

He should not have given up the fight. But now, it was too late. He had let the love of his life get away from him, breaking his heart along with any chance of a human future for Bella.

And that is why I hate Jacob Black.


End file.
